Te Recordaré
by Russian Butterfly
Summary: Harry volvió en navidad luego de tres años de haber desaparecido e intentará explicar todo lo que dejó inconcluso con su muerte. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Te recordaré

Parte I: La caja

Hermione Granger despertó y somnolienta comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban al vestíbulo de su casa. Era Navidad.

Al llegar al vestíbulo prendió la luz y miró fijamente el árbol de navidad; se acercó a el sigilosamente con su mirada todavía en el: Había muchos regalos bajo el mismo, pero a ella le llamó la atención uno, solo uno.

Se arrodilló a el y lo miró con escrutinio: el papel era brillante, muy diferente a los demás. Zarandeó la caja pero no se escuchó absolutamente nada. Buscó alguna tarjeta que le diera la información de la persona que se lo había enviado pero no tenía nada; extrañada, Hermione rompió el hermoso papel para ver una caja común y corriente, como cualquier otra.

Bufó y buscó un cuchillo de la cocina para abrir la bendita caja y luego de hacerlo, vio que solo tenía montones de tela. Rebusco por cada centímetro algún objeto pero no tenía nada más. Al fin se dio por vencida y la dejó a un lado para abrir los demás.

Había regalos por parte de sus padres, Ron, Luna, Ginny, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley, Fred y George, Hagrid, McGonagall, Neville, Parvati y Padma Patil. Por un momento extrañó no poder abrir el regalo que por muchos años había sido el más esperado… y lo seguía siendo.

Y tenía tres navidades esperándolo, cuando ella sabía nunca iba a llegar; Esperaba el regalo de su mejor amigo, la persona con la que había compartido dolor, felicidad, tristeza, batallas y cosas que ningún amigo podría ser capaz de igualar. Esperaba un regalo de Harry Potter.

Ese chico peli-azabache que tanto extrañaba desde esa Navidad, cuando se lo arrebataron. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de nostalgia mientras recordaba ese horrible día, donde Voldemort aprovechó para quitarse la vida… y la vida de Harry; porque asi había pasado: Harry se sacrificó por el mundo mágico y por el mundo muggle.

Hace tres largos y dolorosos años se tuvo que despedir repentinamente de ese muchacho que la había protegido y cuidado, al que había considerado su fuerza y soporte… Hace tres años, Hermione Granger se quedó sin su mejor amigo.

Se levantó del suelo y tomó todos los regalos (incluyendo la caja vacía) y los llevó hacia su habitación. Se dio un baño, se vistió y cuando estuvo lista salió de la habitación.

En las escaleras se paró en seco "Toma la caja" le dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar una caja vacía a la reunión en casa de los Weasley? Y aunque le parecía extraño todo ese misterio que ella misma estaba creando, tomó la caja y salió de la casa.

Tenía el presentimiento que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo importante, pero mientras más se acercaba a la Madriguera, más intentaba de olvidar; llegó a la casa de los Weasley 20 minutos después.

"¡Hermione!" Luna abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Ron y Neville se unieron en el abrazo mientras el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley se acercaban.

"Feliz navidad" susurró la castaña a los chicos. La Señora Weasley se acercó a ella y la miró con tristeza.

"Hermione…" la abrazó gentilmente "Feliz Navidad, cariño" añadió con un hilo de voz. La castaña sintió como las lágrimas de la Sra. Weasley mojaban su hombro, pero solo se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente, brindándole el apoyo que ella sabía que necesitaba.

"Feliz navidad, Sra. Weasley… otra navidad más" respondió la chica y su vista se comenzó a nublar, pero se negaba a llorar en frente de todos un día de navidad.

"¿Te gustó mi regalo, cielo?" preguntó la mamá de Ron deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándola fijamente.

"Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias" Hermione sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y fijó su mirada en Ron "Tu regalo es muy hermoso, Ron… gracias" el chico soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

"De nada, el tuyo también es muy lindo" respondió el pelirrojo y luego carraspeó "Bueno, es hora del desayuno de mamá" todos se dirigieron a la larga mesa de comedor mientras la Sra. Weasley junto con Ginny, Luna y Hermione colocaban los platos.

El desayuno pasó entre anécdotas por parte de Fred y George, chistes de Ron y muchísima plática; Hermione se dio cuenta en algún punto del desayuno que la Sra. Weasley estaba sollozando por lo bajo, y el Sr. Weasley la consolaba con susurros.

La castaña se sentía desdichada. Todas las navidades veía como la mamá de Ron lloraba en la cena del 24 de diciembre y en el desayuno del 25, y ella no podía hacer nada más que consolarla.

Luego de que terminaran de comer, los chicos se sentaron en frente de la chimenea a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y platicar mientras que Luna y Hermione subían a la habitación de Ginny.

"Herms, ¿irás?" preguntó la rubia con algo de precaución.

"Si, todos los años voy a dejarle flores" respondió la chica con nostalgia mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama de la pelirroja.

"Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?" preguntó Luna sentándose a su lado.

"No sabes cuanto" y por primera vez en ese día comenzó a sollozar débilmente mientras Luna la abrazaba consolándola. El teléfono celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar y la chica suspiró antes de contestar "¿Si?"

"Buenos días, ¿Estoy hablando con Hermione Granger?" la voz le parecía conocida.

"Si, soy yo. ¿En que le puedo ayudar?" un suspiro de alivio se escuchó en el otro lado del teléfono.

"Hola, es Dudley Dursley… el primo de Harry" Hermione quedó petrificada y carraspeó.

"ehh… Hola Dudley, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó haciendo que Luna abriera los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre del chico.

"sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero quisiera que te pasaras por casa de mis padres… es muy importante, Hermione" extrañada, la castaña quedó sin habla "Es sobre Harry" terminó sonando asustado. Hermione tragó saliva.

"Muy bien, voy saliendo para allá" dijo y colgó.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

"Quiere que pase por Privet Drive. Es sobre Harry" respondió la chica tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación; sin decir más nada se despidió de los demás y emprendió su camino hacia la casa de Petunia y Vernon Dursley, los malvados tíos de Harry.

40 minutos después, la castaña aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento del número 4 de Privet Drive; sintió nostalgia al ver que estaba entrando a un lugar donde Harry había dejado sus recuerdos y memorias -que no eran muy gratas- desde que tenía un año. Tocó el timbre y segundos después un muchacho de su misma edad abrió la puerta.

"Feliz navidad, Dudley" le dijo al chico que sonrió débilmente.

"Feliz navidad, Hermione" le respondió moviéndose a un lado para que la castaña entrara "Entra" le dijo y la chica obedeció. Dudley la guió escaleras arriba y ella lo miraba extrañada.

"¿Que pasa?, ¿por qué esa llamada tan extraña?" preguntó y el chico la miró fijamente.

"Últimamente han ocurrido… cosas extrañas en la antigua habitación de Harry" respondió con voz temblorosa.

"¿A que te refieres?" le preguntó viendo como el chico abría la puerta de la habitación que ella recordaba.

"Han desaparecido cosas, se mueven los muebles… cosas que a las personas como yo no les ocurre" añadió Dudley; Hermione comenzó a revisar cajones silenciosamente.

"¿Y…?" pero no pudo terminar porque en uno de los cajones encontró algo que la dejó paralizada: un trozo del mismo papel de regalo en el que estaba envuelta la caja vacía. La sacó observando a Dudley que la miraba extrañado "¿Esto era de Harry?"

"Si, ni mis padres ni yo hemos movido nada de esta habitación. Todo está como el lo dejó… con mas polvo, claro" Hermione estaba anonadada, ¿Harry había enviado el regalo? Ella había aprendido a que en el mundo mágico nada era imposible, pero esto ya era absurdo… ¿o no?

"Dudley, creo que me tengo que ir. Cierra la puerta y no muevas nada de esta habitación… yo vendré luego y discutiremos el futuro de estas cosas" dijo apresurándose a la salida. Dudley la siguió.

"¿pretendes que me quede con todo esto aquí?" preguntó sorprendido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

"Si quieres vete a un hotel mientras vengo" dijo y salió de la casa, dejando a Dudley allí parado.

Entró a su auto y buscó la caja; algo le decía que la abriera, asi que le hizo caso y la abrió para ver el montón de tela de nuevo. Tanteó dentro de ella pero esta vez sintió un bulto: una carta dirigida a ella.

¡Era la letra de Harry! Hermione se apresuró y abrió la carta para comenzar a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Feliz Navidad; Espero que todos estén bien… si, sé lo que en este momento estás pensando: ¿Cómo puedo escribir una carta si estoy muerto?_

_Si quieres saber todo reúnete conmigo en el cementerio del Valle de Godric… donde mi cuerpo está._

_Tranquila, no te asustes… te prometo que te explicaré todo._

_Por favor, ven_

_Con amor,_

_Harry_

Las lágrimas de Hermione comenzaron a salir mientras se dirigía hacia el Valle de Godric; Después de conducir unos 30 minutos, llegó a su destino: el cementerio. Todo el terreno estaba cubierto de nieve a causa del invierno, y se le hacía muy difícil poder caminar en el. Entró cautelosamente en el cementerio y buscó alguna señal que le hiciera saber que Harry estaba allí… hasta que lo vió. Harry estaba allí.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Les explico... Ésta historia no es nueva, de hecho fue una de las primeras que escribí hace unos dos años aproximadamente; decidí subirla porque esta historia se ha ganado un puestecito en mi corazón desde que la terminé.

Está constituida por sólo 2 capítulos, y es mini-fic. Espero que les guste, y una vez más muchas gracias por leerme. Les agradecería que comentaran.

xx

Sofía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Pues este es el final de ésta historia. La edité pues como dije anteriormente fue una de las primeras que escribí. De verdad espero que les guste. Les agradecería un comentario, y, para culminar, muchísimas gracias por las lecturas, los follows y los favorite.**

**Nos veremos en la siguiente historia,**

**xx**

**Sofía.**

* * *

Te recordaré

Parte 2: Harry

_"All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul"_

_-Avril Lavigne "When you're Gone"_

Hermione caminó hacia Harry con miedo, sorpresa e incredulidad mientras él la miraba con una sonrisa triunfante; la castaña no pudo evitar sollozar mientras se acercaba al chico, que borró su sonrisa al verla en ese estado tan deprimente. Inmediatamente Harry corrió hacia ella hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia.

"Harry…" tartamudeó entre sollozos la castaña, y Harry mostró una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Feliz Navidad, Hermione" dijo y la chica se abalanzó hacia el, pero la gravedad le hizo efecto y cayó en el suelo cubierto de nieve; Hermione volteó hacia el pelinegro que la miraba con tristeza y se levantó.

"Harry, ¿Cómo…?" pero no pudo terminar porque el chico llevó uno de sus dedos hacia la boca, traspasándola "no eres real" susurró al darse cuenta de que era imposible tocarlo. Harry bajó la cabeza y soltó una risita.

"Bueno, soy real… solo que no me puedes tocar" respondió haciéndole una seña para que la castaña lo siguiera. Hermione obedeció y se dejó guiar hasta un árbol cubierto de nieve, alejado de todo.

"¿Cómo es que estás aquí?" preguntó la chica sentándose en el pie del árbol, a lado de Harry.

"Pues, supongo que cuando morí… todavía no era mi hora, y tenía muchas cosas que hacer…" dijo mirándola intensamente, haciendo que Hermione bajara la cabeza avergonzada "… o decir" terminó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

"Asi que volviste, pero ¿Por qué te apareces ahora? ¿Por qué tres años después?" preguntó la castaña dolida y triste.

"Buscaba una manera de contactarlos…" respondió el peli-azabache.

"¿Y cual fue tu plan?" preguntó Hermione con curiosidad. Harry suspiró.

"Bueno, primero comencé a mover cosas en mi habitación y toda la casa de los Dursley. Al ver que ninguno de ellos era capaz de hablar con ustedes al respecto, decidí hacerlo mucho peor..." susurró con su mirada en algún punto lejos de ellos "Comencé a asustarlos, todas las noches hacía que algo cayera encima de ellos… ellos lo veían flotar. Lo peor de todo era que se negaban a llamarte, sabiendo que tu eras la más… ¿cómo decirlo? normal entre todos mis amigos" Sonrió y la castaña correspondió la sonrisa "Hasta esta navidad, que vi la oportunidad perfecta para hablar contigo"

"Un momento, ¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo o con los Weasley? Sabes que nosotros no ignoraríamos todo ese tipo de señales" Harry la miró fijamente y tragó saliva.

"Lo intenté, varias veces. Pero nada funcionó, era como si tu tuvieran algo que no me dejaba llegar a ustedes… realmente frustrante" Respondió el chico levantándose y caminando en círculos.

"Harry-" pero ella no pudo terminar, porque el se apresuró a hablar.

"Pero lo importante es que estás aquí, que al fin puedo hablar contigo" dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione correspondió mientras se levantaba.

"Y… ¿Que era eso que tienes que decir por lo cual te has quedado atascado aquí? Tiene que ser algo muy importante" Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y Harry volvió a tragar saliva.

"Esto…" pero no podía articular nada más; Hermione lo miraba expectante y el chico solo tartamudeaba incoherencias.

"Harry, te pareces a Ron en esta situación" rieron al recordar a su pelirrojo amigo "Bueno, ya que la tensión fue destruida… puedes comenzar" añadió Hermione luego de que dejaran de reir.

"en realidad, son muchas cosas las que no pude decir…" comenzó el peli-azabache, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione arqueó una ceja "Y no solamente a ti, sino a Ron, a los Weasley, a Luna y Neville" continuó y la castaña asintió "muy bien, comenzaré" respiró profundo ante la mirada expectante de Hermione y luego comenzó su relato "Primero hablemos de Ron. La verdad es que no puedo hablar de Ron sin primero decir que es el mejor chico que he conocido; el más leal, el mejor amigo que pude tener…"

Hermione observó al peli-azabache por un instante y luego tragó saliva; los dos quedaron en completo silencio por unos cuantos segundos y luego Harry continuó:

"No sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes dos, en serio, Herms" susurró el chico, conectando su mirada esmeralda con los ojos color miel de la castaña, que sonrió débilmente. "Por eso, quiero que Ron se quede con la mitad de mi dinero en Gringotts" añadió, con voz decidida. Hermione soltó un suspiro, sorprendida "Dile que le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí…" dijo el chico, pero luego el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos.

"Muy bien, se lo diré… pero, si puedes hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no hablas con Ron?" preguntó la chica confundida y el peli-azabache sonrió.

"Porque solo tengo permitido hablar con uno de ustedes, no sé por qué… y te escogí a ti" respondió el chico con simpleza. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y miró al suelo, tratando de evitar que el chico se diera cuenta.

"Gracias por escogerme a mi, Harry" susurró la castaña.

"Siempre te escogeré a ti, Herms" dijo el peli-azabache sonriendo "En fin, a los Weasley quiero que les digas que no saben como les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, así que quiero que se queden con la otra mitad de mi dinero" continuó y Hermione asintió "Y a Luna y Neville, diles de agradezco su apoyo incondicional. Diles que los admiro por tanto coraje y valentía, y que son los mejores amigos" terminó.

"Muy bien, se los diré" repitió la castaña.

"Gracias, Herms" Harry levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y suspiró "Es hora de que me vaya, Herms" añadió y Hermione lo miró horrorizada; la simple idea de perderlo de nuevo la destrozaba.

"No" musitó la castaña. Harry la miró con tristeza.

"Perdóname" susurró el pelinegro "Por no estar contigo, con los Weasley… perdóname, Hermione" continuó y sus ojos parecían llorar, solo que al ser un fantasma no podía.

"Harry, no te vayas" suplicó la chica y sus ojos se humedecieron "Tengo muchísimas preguntas que necesito-"

"Lo siento, no puedo" susurró el chico y se levanto de la nieve "Nos veremos algún día, Herms" añadió, sonriéndole débilmente.

Con esas últimas palabras, Harry Potter desapareció.

Hermione se levantó pesadamente de la raíz del árbol y se sacudió la nieve; caminó lentamente hacia la lápida de su mejor amigo e hizo aparecer unos lindos claveles blancos para luego dejarlos en el jarrón a un lado de la lápida. Observó con lágrimas en los ojos el sitio donde el cuerpo de su mejor amigo descansaba y salió del cementerio, sin parar de llorar.

Al entrar en el auto, se apoyó contra el volante y lloró amargamente; el mundo había sido cruel al separarla de su mejor amigo de esa manera tan vil. Su amigo ni siquiera le había dicho lo que quería decirle sobre ella. El solo había hablado de Ron, Los Weasley, Neville y Luna.

De pronto, la caja que Harry le había a enviado comenzó a saltar desde el asiento trasero. Hermione dio un respingo antes de tomarla con manos temblorosas. Al abrirla, vio otras dos cartas dirigida a ella.

Era de Harry, de nuevo.

Una era lo que parecía el testamento, donde dejaba en claro a donde pararían sus pertenencias. La otra estaba dirigida a ella, y había sido escrita años atrás. Temblando, la chica abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nos conocemos desde hace siete años, y yo todavía no he conocido o visto una amistad tan verdadera como la que tú y yo compartimos. Nunca._

_Tal vez luego de esto te preguntarás por qué no dije nada antes, pero no capaz de confesártelo contigo mirándome; Simplemente no puedo. Así, que en esta carta, diré lo que no pude decirte:_

_Fuiste la primera persona que me demostró que se preocupaba por mí, y en efecto, me ha querido; has sido la única persona que en verdad me ha visto como un muchacho normal, como Harry… y no como el-niño-que-vivió. Eres la única persona que se ha preocupado por mí a tal punto que ha peleado conmigo por tratar de protegerme. Tal vez nunca te lo dije, pero en serio entiendo que lo hicieras y no te puedo estar más agradecido._

_Desearía haber podido decirte todo antes. Volviendo a nuestro tercer año, ese año en el que los dos nos aventuramos para salvar a mi padrino: Hermione, yo me di cuenta de la persona que tenía a mi lado en ese momento; en nuestro cuarto año, desearía haber tenido el valor de invitarte al baile de navidad. Lo admito, fui un cobarde al no invitarte al baile, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta de que te amaba._

_¿Y como no amarte? Si la única persona que ha estado a mi lado en cualquier suceso has sido tú. Siempre has sido tú. Has sido mi apoyo incondicional y la persona que me mantuvo seguro y a salvo de mi mismo cuando nadie se daba cuenta de la lucha interna que diariamente sufría._

_Cada vez que te he visto caer, como en nuestro quinto año cuando te lanzaron una maldición, eso me destruía por dentro, Hermione; porque he visto morir a todas las personas que amo, y yo simplemente no era capaz de enfrentar eso contigo. Una vez me había exigido a mí mismo armarme de valor y confesarte todo lo que sentía… y luego pasó lo de la Profecía._

_Eso me hizo retractarme, y acobardarme de nuevo. Porque con esa profecía me di cuenta de que te haría sufrir porque ni Voldemort ni yo podremos vivir si el otro sobrevive._

_No quisiera recordar nuestro sexto año, puesto a que en ese tiempo te distanciaste de mí; pero eso no importó, yo te lo perdoné rápidamente._

_Yo soy capaz de perdonarte cualquier cosa, Hermione. Ese año fue muy doloroso para mí, verte como sufrías por Ron. Era una tortura porque te veía llorar y me veía envuelto en esta situación que me destruía por dentro, pero lo hice por ti._

_Eso también fue como una señal para mí, para no confesarte mis sentimientos. El verte llorar por Ron, cuando yo estaba a tu lado, implorando porque te dieras cuenta, me dolió más de lo que te imaginas._

_Me enfrentaré a Voldemort sencillamente por ti, para que puedas vivir en un mundo de paz. Tengo algo por el qué sobrevivir, tú. Por ti, soy capaz de enfrentarme a Voldemort sin varita, si me lo pides; en serio lo haría, sin remordimientos._

_Pero si las cosas no salen como planeo, en esta última carta quiero pedirte que te quedes con Grimmauld Place, porque es lo más importante que tengo ya que es lo único que me dejó mi padrino. También te pido, no, te imploro que no vayas a llorar por mí, no soporto verte tan vulnerable. Espero que encuentres la felicidad que tanto buscaste y que esa persona que te la brinde te haga sentir feliz, porque eso es lo más importante._

_Adiós, Hermione, te deseo la mayor de las felicidades._

_Con Amor,_

_Harry_

Al terminar de leer la carta, Hermione no paraba de sollozar. Había sido tan tonta, tan ingenua; ¡nunca se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

El había estado allí a su lado cuando Ron lo único que había hecho era lastimarla, una y otra vez; y ella había lastimado a Harry, todo el sexto año.

"Perdóname, perdóname" susurraba golpeando el volante una y otra vez.

_"…También te pido, no, te imploro que no vayas a llorar por mí, no soporto verte tan vulnerable…"_

Recordó la petición de Harry y trató de parar su llanto, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Iba a cumplir lo que Harry había pedido y eso contaba con no llorar de nuevo, porque así lo quería.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal al saber todo el daño que inconscientemente le había causado a su amigo.

"Siempre fuiste algo más que mi mejor amigo, Harry" susurró mirando la carta con ojos tristes "Siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás" añadió, guardando la carta en su bolso.

Esta vez, no arruinaría lo que Harry quería. Esta vez, sería feliz, porque eso era lo que él quería: Su felicidad.


End file.
